The Lake House 2
by Allison-MariaJade-Schuester
Summary: This is a story about Alex and Kate's adopted daughter Allison and Dylan Thomas, a boy from 2007. Will Allison and Dylan fall in love like Alex and Kate did. Kinda like the movie except it is now not letters, they are emails. Back after a long ime away
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1,

"Why do we have to move?" Allison Wyler asked her parents.

"Your mother is starting her job as chief of staff at the Chicago City Hospital," Alex Wyler said.

Kate was holding Allison's baby brother in her arms while Allison and Alex were putting the boxes in the back of the van.

"Okay," Allison said. "Let me write a note for the new tenant."

She sat down and started to write.

_May 2, 2009_

_Dear New Tenant,_

_Take care of this lake house. It has been in my family for generations._

_My grandfather,Simon Wyler, built this house. My father and mother were _

_married at this house. Then I came along. I'm adopted, though. My birth_

_parents passed away in a house fire 7 years ago. I love my adopted parents_

_Kate and Alex Wyler. They adopted me when I was 13. I know that I was a _

_little old to be adopted but they saw me and my baby brother and fell in_

_love with us. _

_Well, anyway, take good care of the lake house. Here is my email_

_address: _

_If you ever want to talk, just mail me and i will get back to you._

_Thank you,_

_Sincerely,_

_Allison Wyler._

Allison put the letter in the mailbox and got into the van. She looked out the window to the house she came to love.


	2. Chapter 2

d Chapter 2

Dylan Thomas was helping helping his parents move their stuff in to the lake house. He saw that the flag on the

mailbox. He opened it up and read the letter.

"It's not May 2nd, 2009," he said to himself. "It's May 2nd, 2007."

After everything was unpacked, he sat down at his desk in his room and started writing the email to Allison.

_**Dear Allison Wyler,**_

_**The date is not May 2nd, 2009. It is May 2nd, 2007. And no one has lived in this lakehouse for two years.**_

_**How could it be in your family for years? I can see that your grandfather was the richest man alive. I heard he passed away in 2004. I am sorry to hear that. My dad works with your Uncle Henry and Aunt Vanessa. They are really great people. I am best friends with Andrew and Leaha. **_

_**Anyway, just thought i would tell you that you got the date wrong. And that no one has lived in the lakehouse for two years.**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dylan Thomas.**_

He hit the sent button. He closed off


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Allison got into her pyjamas and signed into her e-mail account. She saw that she had an e-mail. She read it. She saw that date said 2007 and not 2009. So she wrote back.

_Dear Dylan,_

_I have lived at the lakehouse for two years. So how could it be? My grandfather built this house when my dad was eight. What is your dad's name? I think my dad works with a Thomas. I am not sure. Andrew and Leaha are my best friends too. _

_Today, while my mom and I were talking at the plaza here in Chicago, someone was crossing the street. There was a car and a bus .It collided. The person got into the middle of it. He passed away in my arms. It was the most devastating thing. Mom told me to take sometime off from the hospital. I was crying. _

_I kept thinking about his family. What would happen to them? I mean, they would be pretty upset. _

_Anyway, the date is 2009. Not 2007. I was adopted then. I have been a Wyler for 7 years. I was 16 in 2007_

_Sincerely,_

_Allison Wyler._

_  
_Allison sent the e-mail off. Then she went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dylan got home from school. He signed into his email to check it out. He saw that Allison sent him an e-mail.

He read it.

He decided to write her back. It couldn't be, could it. Could he be writing to a girl from the future?

_**Dear Allison,**_

_**This is going to sound really weird but i think i am talking to a person from two years in the future.**_

_**I mean, you say that it is 2009 but I say it is 2007. I say that no one lived in this house for two years and you say that you lived here.**_ ___**Maybe I am talking to a girl from the future.**_

_**So what is it like in 2009? I always wonder what is like in the future.**_

_**Write back Allison,**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Dylan **_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Allison walked into her bedroom and logged in to her e-mail. She saw that Dylan e-mailed her back.

She read it and ran to get to get her parents.

"Mom,Dad," Allison said. "Read this."

Her parents read the e-mail.

"Ok. This is like what happened to us," Alex said.

Allison looked at her parents, confused.

Kate and Alex sat on their daughter's bed. They told her the story of how they meet. Then Allison started writing.

_Dear Dylan,_

_It is still the same as your time. Except for the flying cars and stuff. LOL! I am just joking about flying cars. My parents told me the story about what happened to them. They told me that this happened to them. My dad was in 2004 and my mom was in 2006. She saved his life. How? She wrote him a letter that told him to wait 2 years. And you know what? He did. This is so cool. I mean I guess you are around 16 because I was 16 in 2007. _

_Tell me about yourself. What are your hobbies? Your dislikes? What you like to do in your spare time? Write me back. _

_Sincerely yours,_

_Allison Wyler._

She sent it off. Then she waited for him to write back.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dylan signed into his e-mail account. Allison had sent him back an e-mail. He read it and started writing.

_**Dear Allison,**_

_**Very funny. That is so cool that this happened to your parents. I wonder if that will happen to us? **_

_**My hobbies are reading, computers and building**_ _**stuff. My dislikes are nothing really. I love to build stuff in my spare time. I also love to sing in my sparetime. What about you? Anything you like to do in your spare time? **_

_**I love to take walks along the lake. I think you would love. Or you probably do already. Anyway, wish we could meet. **_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Dylan.**_

He sent it off then went to bed.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Allison was reading her other e-mails when the computer chimed saying that she got a new e-mail. She was excited when she saw that is was from Dylan.

_Dear Dylan,_

_I love to sing in my sparetime too. I love to read and write. I do love taking walks along the lake. Beautiful, shimmering waters, trees and more. Who could not love the lake. I wish we could meet also. When would you like too. I know the difference is two years but we could meet still. E-mail me with the answer. _

_Love talking to you,_

_Sincerely yours,_

_Allison_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Dylan was lying on his bed waiting for Allison to write him back. He was looking at the ceiling, thinking of Allison. He heard his computer chime. He ran to his computer as fast as he could. He read what she said.

Then he wrote back.

_**Dear Allison,**_

_**Two years from now. Pick a place. Just pick a place. I will make the reservations for us. I can't wait.**_

_**To see you would be a very good thing for me. And I think a very good thing for you also. I know a place. La Chez Marie.**_

_**Tell me if that is good.  
**_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Dylan**_

Dylan sent it. Then he decided to stay at his computer and wait for Allison to write back.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Allison saw that Dylan had e-mailed her back. She read it and smiled at what she read. She e-mailed him back saying that it was a great place to meet.

It was the day that they were going to meet at La Chez Marie. Allison told them that there she had a reservation for two under Thomas. The hostess found a table.

Two hours later, Dylan didn't show up. Allison paid for her drinks and then left. She ran home crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Alex asked Allison.

"He stood me up," Allison said. " I wanted to meet him and he stood me up."

he

Alex hugged his daughter. He knew that she was upset. He knew what happened when Kate and him tried to meet the first time.

Allison emailed Dylan.

_Dear Dylan,_

_I waited for you and you never showed up. I waited for the longest time and wondered if you stood me up on purpose. I wanted to meet you. Really bad. Maybe you are not ready to meet me. I still want to talk to you if you want to talk to me. E-mail me back. I will be ready to write back._

_Sincerely,_

_Allison _


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Dylan read the email that Allison sent to him. He was shocked that he was not there to meet her. He really want to meet her. Dylan decided to email her back

_**Dear Allison,**_

_**Sorry I wasn't there to meet you. I wanted to be there so bad. I guess my future self was being a little preoccupied or something. I never dreamed that this would happen. I would love to meet you. Maybe sometime in the future. I love talking to you. **_

_**Love,**_

_**Dylan.**_

He sent it on. He couldn't wait to meet her. Maybe something happened to his future self. He couldn't think straight. It was now 2009 in his time.

In 2011, Allison was waiting for Dylan to write back. She wanted to look up his phone number. She called him up.

A female answered the phone.

"Hello?" the female said.

"Hi," Allison said. "My name is Allison Wyler."

"Hi Allison," the female said. "I'm the wife of the Thomas that works with your father. So what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you have son named Dylan?" Allison asked.

" We did but he was hit when a bus and car collided." Mrs. Thomas said.

"That's the boy who died in my arms." Allison said. "It was Dylan that was hit."

She thanked Mrs. Thomas and hung up the phone. She just started crying.

Kate walked into her daughter's room and saw Allison crying.

`` Honey, what`s wrong,`` Kate asked.

`` The boy that died in my arms,`` Allison said. `` That was Dylan.``

Kate told Alex that all of them had to go to the lakehouse. Alex didn't ask why. All four of them (including little brother Nick) headed to the lakehouse. Allison took her laptop with her and emailed Dylan while she was in the car.

_Dear Dylan,_

_The reason we never met was because it was you at the plaza. The boy that died in my arms. If you wait and met me, I will be at the lakehouse. it's the place that brought us together. I know it has taken me forever to say this but I love you. There I said it. Wait two years. Don`t cross the street. That was the hardest thing to ever happen to me. Wait! I will be waiting. Come meet me at the lakehouse._

_Love _

_Allison_

Dylan read the email from Allison.

**Authors note: I wonder if he will wait two years. Lets hope he does for Allison. She finally realized that she loved him.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Allison and her parents and little brother were at the lakehouse in no time flat. She wanted to save him.**

**Dylan waited two years. Allison loved him too much for him to die in her arms again. He didn't want to make her cry again.**

**Allison was looking at the lake waiting for Dylan. She just hoped that the email had worked. Kate walked and sat beside her.**

"**I hope he waited, Mom," Allison said.**

**Kate put her arm around Allison. Kate knew how her daughter felt. This is the way she felt when she waited for Alex. It was the most hardest thing to do. Waiting until she heard Alex's truck. **

**Alex heard a motor running and looked to where the car was parked. It was Dylan. He waited! **

"**Allison," Alex said, pointing to Dylan's car.**

**Dylan walked to where Allison was. Allison stood. **

"**You waited!" Allison said.**

**Dylan put his hands on Allison's face. He kissed her. **

" **How could I not," Dylan said. "I didn't want you to suffer anymore. I love you."**

"**I love you too," Allison said. "Sorry, I didn't say it sooner."**

**Dylan picked Allison up and twirled her around. He finally found the one he wanted to be with.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_**Alex and Kate Wyler and Mark and Abigail Thomas are thrilled to announced the upcoming marriage of **_

_**Allison Jade Wyler **_

_**And **_

_**Dylan Andrew Thomas.**_

_**The wedding will take place on September 12, 2011. Hope you can join us. **_

_**We would love to see you there!**_

It was the day of the wedding. Allison couldn't believe that she was getting married.

"I'm getting married in 2 hours," Allison said, as her mother was getting her into to her wedding dress.

"This is great," Leaha said. "My cousin and best friend are getting married. I never thought that would happen. But it is."

Andrew, Allison's other cousin and brother to Leaha, was Dylan's best man.

"Dude, I can't believe that you are marrying my cousin," Andrew said.

"Believe it, man," Dylan said. "She's the one that makes me happy."

It was time for the wedding.

Alex could see that his daughter was ready to be married to the guy she loved. The music started playing. Nick walked down the aisle with his pillow of rings . Leaha followed him. Then it was Allison's turn.

When Allison and her father got to the front, she kissed his cheek and whispered: I will always be your little girl.

Alex smiled and gave Allison a hug.

The minister asked who was giving Allison away.

"I am," Alex said.

Alex sat down beside Kate.

The wedding was the best thing that happened to the Wyler and Thomas families. It was the most wonderful day.

.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Dylan and Allison have been married for two years. They have a beautiful little girl and two more on the way. They live at the lakehouse.

Kate is still the chief of medicine at the hospital in Chigago. Alex works with Henry and Vanessa.

Andrew and Leaha found two people that treat them with respect. They are having a double wedding in the near future.

Nick is in grade 1. He says he loves his teacher and has more friends then he can count. Which isn't far.

That is what's been happening with everybody.


End file.
